OC Meme
by DarkWolfizzGirl
Summary: Originally done by Mister-Saturn. I have done this so you could get a grasp on Silver. I may do the other Kitsunes (Gang name is Kitsunse court) soon you want me too? R R


OC Meme!

_Fizz: Found this on DeviantART, so doing this to show you Silver's personality. Maybe I will do the others as more "chapters". Meme created by Mister-Saturn. I don't have anything to do with LoZ, Harry Potter or anything else I may mention._

_ON WITH LE MEME!_

Basics

Full Name: Mina Potter, but prefers Silver Yuusha

Nicknames: Silv, Miss Giggles, Goofy

Sex: Female

Age: 10 in her first adventure, 17 in her last

Birth Date: July 31st 1980

Death Date (If character has died): Multiple times, but revived thanks to fairies!

Birthplace: England!

Current Residence: Outset Island

Race (If human then state nationality): Hylian, a desendent of Malon, but has human blood

Appearance

Height: 4 foot 2

Weight: I don't know, I don't care about this much

Body Type: About the same as Toon Link

Eyes: Hazel, almond shaped

Hair: Blackish red

Skin: Quite pale, despite being in the sun alot

Distinguishing Characteristics/Markings: Do her pointy ears count?

Physical Flaws/Birthmarks/Scars: Quite a few faded scars on her right arm and torso

Usual Attire: Silver version of Toon Link's attire

Tattoos/Piercings: Left ear pireced at 13

Other Accessories: Nothing I can think of

Personality

Personality Traits: Laughs really easily, but a pessimest

What annoys him/her? Green, very rarley, with his sexist jokes

What makes him/her happy? Pranks! And her family

What does him/her think is disgusting? Cold mashed potatoes

Greatest Fears/Phobias: The people closest to her being hurt or dying

Patience Level: 70%

Self-esteem: 65%

Does him/her fit into a certain clique (goths, jocks, preps, etc.)? Not really, she pranks but isn't your average joker

Hobbies/Interests: Comics like the Beano, swimming, magic, art

Favorites:

Color- Sea Blue

Food- GRANDMA'S SOUP

Place- Aryll's lookout

Animal- Foxes, sly and sensible

Clothing- What she usually wears

School Subject- Charms

Music (genre)- Neoclassical

Books (genre)- Fantasy and Comedy

Movies (genre)- Adventure and Comedy

Season- Summer, no school

Time of Day- Dusk

Holiday- Halloween, candy and scaring people!

Least Favorites:

Color- Brown

Food- Cold mashed potatoes

Place- Potter Manor

Animal- Moblins- those count right?

Clothing- Robes

School Subject- Transfiguration, she quite likes history

Music (genre)- Pop

Books (genre)- Tradegy

Movies (genre)- Tradegy, she doesn't like crying or something dying

Season- Winter, so cold!

Time of Day- Morning

Holiday- St Valetine's day! Ick!

Personal

A brief description of your character's history: Was neglected, ran away and was somewhat of a thief until coming to Outset Island

Long-term Goals: Keeping her sister Aryll supported

Short-term Goals: Finishing her homework!

What does he/she think of him/herself? " I'm not much, but I am a fairly decent person."

If he/she could have one wish, what would it be? To keep her loved ones safe, or to stop Red and Vio bickering!

What other wishes does he/she have? That no one changes from nice to nasty

How did your character die if they did? I am not going to recount, but let's say fighting for a nut shell

Belongings: Not sure what you mean here...

Prized Possession: The bracelet Green gave her

Religion/Beliefs: Hylian beliefs, of course

Political Preference: IDK, what do you mean?

Darkest Secret: She was a fairly good thief

Guilty Pleasures: Chocolate strawberries

Does he/she keep a diary or journal? Vlog, if it counts, once she goes to Hogwarts

Relationships

Family Living With: Grandma, sister Aryll, brother Green

Family Situation: She hangs out with Green and her cousins Violet, Red and Blue. She loves her sister, grandma and aunty. They're all very close

Former Friends: A stray dog she called Spirit, she was left behind in London when Silver left

Current Friends: Green, Vio, Red, Blue and most of the house she is in! (Not reavealing!)

Former Love Interest: Ew!

Current Love Interest: Double Ew!

Former Enemies: The police

Current Enemies: A lot of people... But not Dumbledore!

Losses: Not yet...

What does he/she think of people? " Depends on their personality. I'll try to get along, but some people make me sick!"

What do people think of her/him? Shy, stupid, pushover, loud

What do his/her friends like about him/her? Her ablity to trick people and her cleverness at certain things

What do his/her friends dislike about him/her? Her pranks, but only when aimed at them

Why do his/her enemies hate him/her? They think she is an arrogant slut

Popularity among Peers: Average is about 48%

Occupation: Student

Affiliations (rank if there is one): IDK what you mean by this...

Sexual Orientation: Straight, for crying out loud!

Relationship Status: Single, ready to mingle!

Virgin? YES!

Hate anyone? Quite a few

Killed anyone? Had a hand in taking down Ganon.

Would you and your character get along? Yes, I think we would

Would you like to hang out with your character? Well, of course

Would your character like you? IDK

Abilities/Achievements

Achievements: Helped defeat Ganon

Failures: Oh, so many failed pranks

Education: Hogwarts, Orca and the Potter Library

Abilities/Powers: Magic

Skills: Has an eye for spotting useless details like a freckle

How strong is he/she? Her magic is stronger than average, but is weaker than the rest physically

How high is his/her IQ? Slightly lower than average, but only because of her crazy way of thinking

What would his/her average grades in school be (even if they don't attend)? A's, but remember that this is Hogwarts Grades, so barely enough to pass

Health

Diet: Just less sugar, it makes her hyper

Exercise: She runs around alot, aswell as training

Bad Habits: Tugs at her hair and tends to make things explode

Physical Health Problems: Slight Malnutrion

Mental Health Problems: Extremely bad nightmares, which can effect her mood and give her panic attacks

Hygiene: Great!

Situations (What would he/she do or how would he/she react?)

Your character is called up for an award and is congratulated.

Silver: But I didn't do anything important! Well thanks anyway!

Your character didn't win any awards and watches as someone else is congratulated.

Silver: *Shrugs off the slight dissapointment and starts clapping*

Your character is winning at a game of some kind.

Silver: *Laughing* I will rule this game!

Your character lost at a game of some kind.

Silver: *mumbles* Another thing 'm bad at...

Your character has a crush on someone and must find out how to tell them.

Silver: *Slaps Fizz* I DON'T DO CRUSHES!

Your character tells that person and they agree to go out with them.

Silver: *Grits teeth* I might do a victory dance...

Your character tells that person and gets rejected.

Silver: Eh, I'll be a little depressed, but Green will cheer me up!

Your character is asked out by someone they like.

Silver: *Raises eyebrow* I'm not someone you want to go out with...

Your character is asked out by someone they don't like that way.

Silver: Sorry, you are just a friend. Nothing more

Your character's crush is revealed by someone else.

Silver: *Laughs* Oh, good one! I don't have a crush!

Your character must work on a project with a person they don't like.

Silver: I'll do things my way, you do it your's. We'll meet in the middle. Okay! *Grin*

Your character loses a family member or a close friend.

Silver: It's my fault! I wasn't there to help them! * Is depressed for a few weeks*

Your character loses a pet.

Silver: Spirit! Why! I lost you!

Your character loses a very important personal belonging.

Silver: *Cries* Not this, not this.

Your character loses something that they were borrowing.

Silver: Well, crap! I'm screwed!

Your character is stolen from.

Silver: *Preparing to make a big prank for Green, who was the thief.*

Your character is offered drugs/alcohol/a cigarette.

Silver: OH GODDESSES! Get that ******* crap outta my face!

Your character is publicly humiliated in front of a lot of people.

Silver: *Laughs and smiles sheeply* Oops!

Your character is being picked on by some bullies.

Silver: *Panic attack* Just.. Just leave me alone!

Your character is physically attacked by some bullies.

Silver: *Really bad panic attack* Green... where are you?

Your character killed someone.

Silver: Don't Sue Me! Blame the mirror shield! It refleclted the spell!

Your character witnessed a murder.

Silver: *winces quietly* Ouch.

Your character is being argued with.

Silver: The chocolate doughnut is MINE, I tell you! MINE! You can have plain!

Your character trips and hurts him/herself.

Silver: Ow! Damn stairs.

Your character is given a gift they've always wanted.

Silver: *hugs* THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!

Your character is given a gift they couldn't care less about.

Silver: *Hugs* Thank you for the gift.

Your character arrives home after a bad day.

Silver: *Flops on bed* Homework sucks and why can't Red burn it like the pyromaniac he is?

Your character arrives home after a good day.

Silver: *Sits on bed* Now then, who to prank?

X.X

_Fizz: There you have it! Review if you want more, or found this helpful! Bye Bye!_

**AUTHOR NOTES:**

**Silver can seem gloomy, but she is a pessimest, so that's how things are.**


End file.
